Tales of Gog and Magog
by Mrs.Wski
Summary: Just like my other Anne story I wrote this ages ago for another fanfiction site. This is a walk down memory lane after Gilbert passes  of old age!  and Anne is faced with a choice to leave her beloved Ingleside or go.


"**Tales of Gog and Magog"**

"Do you ever wish that Gog and Magog could talk?" Nan asked as she wrapped the treasured heirlooms in newspaper, "The stories they could tell."

"Just think how many talks mummy and dad had in front of them." Di sighed.

"And Auntie Phil too," Rilla added, "what was the name of that cottage Mummy and she lived in during their Redmond years?"

"Patty's Place, I think," Di remembered, "Can you picture mummy young?"

"What do you mean? It seems impossible to think she ever grew old and I never thought she would leave Ingleside," Nan wiped a tear from her eye.

"Jem and I will take care of the old place, Nan, I promise," Faith put a gentle arm around her sister-in-law's shoulder.

"Oh, I know you will, but it is still…"her voice trailed off as she placed Magog in a trunk next to Gog.

"Hard, I know, I know," Faith was trying to keep her composer as she comforted her friend.

The past couple of years had been hard on the Blythe family of Ingleside, Anne especially. It seemed as though every friend she had ever had died; first Susan Baker, Leslie and Owen were both gone, Davy's wife Millie, and then her beloved Gilbert. Life had suddenly turned bitter. She prayed every night that she might be taken too. A life without Gilbert was unthinkable, yet her children and grandchildren needed her. Gilbert had made her promise to live for the children. That had been four months ago and she had survived, although there were days when she didn't know if she could. Then Davy had come to her after Gilbert's funeral and asked her to move back to Green Gables and keep house for him. The children had all moved away from the glen, well except Jem and Faith, and she had no other ties left there.

"Please Anne. It would really help me," Davy had said, "The house is so empty now with Millie gone and Dora and that husband of hers, Paul Irving have a life of their own in Miss Lavendar's little stone house. I would really appreciate it."

"I don't know if I can bear to leave Ingleside," she had wept into his shoulder, "I…Gilbert and I raised our family here…He…I don't know if I can Davy."

"Well, think about it Anne, the East gable room is waiting for you if you change your mind," he said.

Anne had lain in bed unable to confront the outside world for the next few days. Her thoughts a maze of confusion, _"A world without Gilbert, surely there will never be another spring…not for me. What use would it be to go to Green Gables? Yet what do I have in Glen St. Mary now? Rilla and Kennith spend most of their time in Toronto, the little house of dreams is filled only a few weeks in the summer; Nan and Jerry are living in New York; Di and Philip and their family are in New Brunswick; Shirley is teaching at Redmond and seldom home; Walter…Walter is buried somewhere in France; surely Jem and Faith are still at Ingleside but they have little 'use' for me, 'Grandma Anne' now accept to love." _

Finally, after weeks of wrestling with her future she decided that she would retreat to her past. Sitting in the parlor in front of a roaring fire she said, "Diana and Fred are still living in Avonlea and Gilbert is buried there. I couldn't see it fit to bury him anywhere else. I will go. I'll take care of Davy and Green Gables for the rest of my earthly days. But, Oh Gog and Magog, how do I tell the children?" Gog and Magog didn't know and so kept their silence.

"Do you know what mummy has to tell us?" Shirley asked Jem as he entered the big parlor at Ingleside.

"I don't know and Gog and Magog aren't telling, though I am positive she discussed it with them first," Jem laughed.

"This isn't the time to laugh, Jem," Rilla scolded, "I think this is something serious."

"Oh, I am so glad you are all here," Anne smiled as she floated down the stairs. When she reached the platform at the base her smile faded and a serious expression took its' place, "I have decided to move back to Avonlea."

An eerie silence fell over the room.

"You are going to leave Ingleside?" Jem said when the weight of his mother's words had taken their affect.

"You can't be serious mummy!" Nan and Di exclaimed at once.

"But darlings, I am very serious."

"But, mummy, you…you just can't," Shirley managed to choke out, "you can't."

"Why?" Rilla seemed to be the only one not put into shock by Anne's declaration.

"Well, Your Uncle Davy has asked me to come back to Green Gables and help him out. He is awfully lonely there without Millie and I told him I would consider it. Then the other night after thinking it over for the past few months Gog, Magog, and I decided that we would go," She was trying to keep a pleasant tone in her voice but her sorrow towards leaving her home was getting the better of her. Jem looked at Rilla and winked as if to say, 'I told you she discussed it with them,' Anne continued, "I really think it is the best thing."

"When did he ask you?" Nan was starting to understand now.

"At the reception after Gil's, your father's…funeral," Anne choked on the words.

The room fell silent once again.

"Jem, be careful with this trunk," Faith motioned towards the large cedar chest in the middle of the room.

"Gog and Magog are in it," Rilla put a hand on his shoulder as he bent to lift it.

"What else is there to pack?" Faith asked as she surveyed the room.

"Not much, she only wants little things," Shirley answered, "just Gog, Magog, and we still have to pack those photographs in dad's office, she already packed up the stuff in her bedroom. The furniture and things are to stay here. I can't believe she is really leaving."

"Why so glum? I will be back. I promise I will spend all of next summer here and I will visit for Christmas and Easter. It isn't as if I am leaving forever and you are all welcome at Green Gables anytime. Dry those eyes!" Anne scolded as she entered from the kitchen, "And be careful with Gog and Magog. Di will you help him please!" She watched as Jem tried to open the door while carrying the trunk. He gently placed his mother's 'precious cargo' in the backseat of his automobile and turned back towards the house.

"Well, let's start on Daddy's office," Rilla stood and walked towards Gilbert's study followed by her sisters and brothers.

"Look at all these pictures," Shirley commented as he pulled a box out from under the desk.

"Mummy when was this taken?" Nan pulled an old photo out of the box and held it up to her mother as she entered the room.

"Oh, I had forgotten about that. This is the first picture your father and I ever had taken together," A tear escaped her eye, "you see Stella, one of my roommates at Redmond was taking a class on photography and had borrowed a camera…" Anne's mind flashed back to that day…

"Gilbert! Oh I am so glad you are here! I need a favor!" Stella hollered as she saw him walking towards Patty's Place.

"Hello to you too Stella," he mocked back at her, "And how are you this fine day?"

"Oh, I am fine, but you see I have a slight problem," she said.

"And how may I be of service?" The sarcasm was simply dripping from his voice.

"I borrowed this camera from my professor because I am taking a silly little photography class and I have to take a picture of a person as an assignment. Actually, two people," she turned towards Philippa who was standing next to her in the doorway, "And you see Anne has said she would pose for me but Phil refuses."

Gilbert looked at Philippa, "And why is that?"

"I haven't time, I am meeting Jonas at the station soon and I have to leave," She smiled as he rolled his eyes at her.

"All right, All right, where do you want me?" He mumbled and stepped into the living room.

"Hold on," Stella turned to the staircase, "Anne! Will you get down here so I can take this picture! Please!" Then turned to Gilbert, "by the hearth fire between Gog and Magog."

Gilbert silently sat on a stool sitting beside Gog, "What have I gotten myself into," he whispered to the porcelain deity.

As Anne descended the staircase he stood and had to gasp for air. Her beauty stole his breath as he held out his hand in greeting.

"Go and sit next to Gilbert, Anne," Stella motioned towards the stool Gilbert had just risen from, "Gilbert, you stand behind her."

"Why, hello, Mr. Blythe," Anne smiled and took her place.

"Now smile," Stella winked at Philippa, "Oh no this will never do. Gilbert, put your hand on her shoulder. Anne turn a little…little more…Now Gilbert, put your other hand on her other shoulder…right…now Anne cross that arm to your shoulder and hold his hand…ok here we go."

A pleasant spark flew through Gilbert's body as Anne touched his hand and he sighed.

"Are you alright Gilbert?" Anne looked up at him and smiled.

"Oh, yes, I'm fine."

"Now how do I work this camera?" Stella was stalling.

"Well, I have to get going. Umm….good luck," Philippa said as she ran out the door.

"…It took Stella fifteen minutes to figure that camera out and all the while I was holding your father's hand. I went to let it go once and she yelled, 'Queen-Anne, don't you dare move a muscle!'" Anne paused to laugh at the memory, "See there is Gog and Magog on either side. Oh, Gilbert's hands sweat so much! He was so nervous. I didn't know it then but now…I know," She sighed.

"What grade did Stella get on the photograph?" Queried Shirley, the college professor.

"That is the funny part of the story," Anne began laughing, "She never turned it in. Actually, Philippa confessed that to me a few years ago. It was a plot. They were trying to make Gilbert and I see hoe madly in love we were."

"How sweet," Di cooed and clasped her hands below her chin.

"What about this one, where was this taken?" Shirley lifted another photograph from the box, "and who are those people? I don't recognize any of them."

"Well, let me see, oh this is at Patty's Place also. See there is Gog and Magog again," Anne sighed, "Well that man with me is Roy Gardiner…

"Anne! Hurry Up!" Philippa shouted up the stairs, "Gilbert and Christine are here, and Roy is waiting!"

"I'm coming, Phil!" She hollered back and ran down the stairs.

"You look radiant," Roy whispered into her ear, "that green is your color."

"You look beautiful, Anne," Gilbert said shyly as she walked past him.

"Now all of you line up in front of the fire place between the twin deities," Stella pointed, "Jonas, get closer to Philippa. Smile Gilbert! Aunt Jimsy get in there, no arguing. Anne, stop fusing! There we go. One…Two…Three…smile!"

…that is your Uncle Jonas and Auntie Philippa, and that is Gilbert, of course, and that is Christine Stuart, and that woman on the end is Aunt Jimsy and I can't remember that man's name but that is Priscilla Grant. This was taken right before a dance senior year. Philippa had made Gilbert bring Christine there; she was trying to make me jealous. Roy asked me to marry him soon after that."

"This is at the 'House of Dreams' right mummy?" Jem held up another photograph, "Who is that man?"

"Oh, I had forgotten about this picture!" Anne exclaimed as she grabbed the photo from Jem's hands, "That is your namesake Jem. That is Captain Jim Boyd. He brought me those mayflowers on that table in the corner and that little boat he made you sitting next to them…

"Sit here and I will bring 'little Jem' to you Captain Jim," Gilbert's voice was full of the newfound joy of fatherhood.

"I'm so glad you came tonight," Anne said as she poured him a cup of tea, "It seems ages since you were here last."

"Well…Mistress Blythe, I thought you could use some time with your new family," His raspy voice echoed in her head even now.

"Captain Jim you are family," she said as she handed him the cup of tea.

"Thank you kindly, Mistress Blythe."

"Here you go," Gilbert's eyes danced as he handed Captain Jim a little bundle of blanket and baby, "This is little Jem."

…your father had bought a camera by this time. He went into the office to bring it out when Miss Cornelia arrived, that was before she married Marshal Elliot. When he came back out he made us all sit in front of the fire and smile. Captain Jim was so proud of that picture he had a copy hanging in the lighthouse until he died. Oh, those were happy times. Gog and Magog are in that picture too."

"What ever happened to that boat he made me?" Jem's question broke the trance Anne had fallen into.

"I packed it away, it is in that little blue trunk in the garret with some more of your baby things," she smiled at her son and cradled his chin in her arms, "you are all grown up now."

"This one is at Ingleside right mummy?" Di handed yet another photo to her mother.

"Yes, that is me and Susan Baker," Anne paused as she thought of departed Susan, "and that little bundle I am holding is you, Nan, and Susan is holding Di, that is Walter sitting in front, and Jem…there you are hiding behind Gog…

"Jem, let go of my skirt and get in this picture!" Anne scolded her son.

"Mrs. Doctor Dear, this baby is getting finicky," Susan said as she grabbed Jem with her free arm.

"Jem…please, stand next to Gog or Magog," Gilbert hollered as he adjusted the focus on his camera. Jem laughed and hid behind the porcelain dog.

"Oh, Gilbert the babies are getting hungry, just take the picture!" Anne said as she shifted Nan to her other arm.

"Oh, all right, smile everybody!"

…you were such a little monster that day. Your father was so frustrated with you that he refused to take you with him on his rounds that night, oh how you cried and cried." She placed a tender hand around Jem's shoulders.

"Rilla!" Di exclaimed when she blew the dust off of another photograph, "this is of you and Walter! Look how cute you were."

"Let me see that," Rilla grabbed at the picture, "I didn't know this existed…where did it come from?"

"I remember that night," a single tear escaped Anne's tired eye, "you and Walter were driving me crazy that night. Your father was late coming home and…

"Mummy! Please!" Walter whined.

"I said no! You are going to bed," Anne shook her index finger at the two urchins clinging to her legs.

"But mummy, please!" Rilla echoed her brother's pleas, "I want to wait up for daddy."

"Oh, all right," Anne finally gave up, "but I am going to bed and I expect you to go as soon as your father gets home."

"Are you sure that's wise Mrs. Doctor Dear?" Susan was not keen on the idea of letting these two babies stay up any later, "The doctor might not be back before sunrise."

"I'm sure he will be home soon. He only had to go and check on a few patients. He should be here with in the hour." Anne sighed, "I am just too tired to fight about it tonight Susan."

"I understand, Mrs. Doctor Dear."

…Oh, and he didn't get home for hours after all. I could hear you two from my room. Walter was reading to you and you were playing with one of Jack Frost's kittens. Anyway, by the time your father got home you had exhausted yourselves and had fallen asleep in front of the fireplace. He thought it was the cutest thing in the world. He was so afraid he would wake you, or that darling kitten setting up that old camera, but he didn't. And look at how sweet Walter looks propped up against Gog and you all curled up in his lap. You couldn't have been more than six." The tears that had been dripping from Anne's eyes now cascaded down her face.

"Don't cry mummy, please," Shirley put a comforting arm around his mother.

Anne reached her hand up and patted his wrist, "I'm trying not to."

"Look here is the family picture we took at Rilla's wedding," Jem handed the picture to Nan, "Look how goofy you look!"

"Hey!" She defended.

"Look at Daddy smiling," Rilla let a tear escape one eye.

"He was so proud of you, so happy that you had Kennith," Anne began to remember, "That photo would have never been taken if Jem hadn't of gotten us all moving…

"Come on! The camera is set up in the parlor. It will be too dark to take this picture if you all don't move!" Jem shouted as his family lolly-gagged in the Ingleside rose garden.

"We're coming," Rilla threw back at him, "but where did Kennith go?"

"He's inside but it doesn't matter because this is going to be of our family," Jem said.

"All right everybody get together," A college chum of Shirley's had been commissioned as wedding photographer and was in the processes of positioning the group, "Shirley and Jem kneel in the front. Ok…good…Mr. Blythe why don't you stand next to your daughter and Mrs. Blythe you stand on the other side. The girl with the red hair…"

"I have a name," Di bit back at him.

"That's Di," Shirley commented before his sister lost her temper.

"Ok…Di stand next to your father and…you must be Nan then? Stand on the other side of Mrs. Blythe….Good now actually…Jem move a little bit back now a little bit closer to Shirley. Good… ok…do you want those dogs in the picture or should we move them?"

"They are fine where they are. Gog and Magog are Blythes too," Anne said.

"Ok…. everybody say cheese."

"Cheese," the entire Blythe family moaned in unison.

…It was such an ordeal. It took us so long to get situated. And that boy did not like Gog and Magog at all."

"When he developed the photograph he told me he thought we were silly for having green polka-dot dogs in a wedding picture," Shirley laughed.

"Look it is the kids from the manse and Ken and Persis and is that? It is, it's Mary Vance," Shirley said when he uncovered a photo towards the bottom of the box.

"I remember that day," Faith smiled, "It was the first time that Mary Vance had ever had her picture taken. The night before that photo was taken Walter had made us all pledge to meet to watch the sunrise. Gilbert had heard Nan and Di telling mother Blythe and Susan about their 'sunrise excursion' plans in the kitchen and had secretly decided to beat them to Rainbow valley with his new camera. That was the most beautiful sunrise I ever saw too, I think mostly because we were all together…

"Shhhhhhh…" Jem hissed, "we don't want to wake up daddy. He would say it is too damp for use to be out today. Hurry or we will miss it!" All the Blythe children ran on tiptoes down the stairs and out the back door.

"Didn't think that you were going to make it in time," Kenneth said as they all gathered around the log bench by the brook.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," Walter sassed as he found a dry spot in the grass.

"Isn't the sky beautiful?" Una asked.

"I thought I heard you sneak down the stairs," Gilbert said as he emerged form behind a tree, shaking a finger at his children.

"Daddy, do we have to go back inside?" Rilla dropped her eyes to the ground as he spoke.

"No, but you do all have to look at me and smile!" He reached behind the tree and pulled his camera out.

"A picture! I've never been in a picture before," Mary Vance was flabbergasted.

"Yes, a picture. Now line up," Gilbert commanded.

The children quickly got into two straight lines. The boys all kneeled down in the front and the girls, not wanting to get their dresses wet from the morning dew stood behind them. Rilla cuddled her teddy bear to her face and Walter held in his hand a book of poems. Carl was looking down at the ground at some bug. Jem, Jerry, and Kennith threw their arms over each other's shoulders and pretended to choke the other. Una and Faith, Nan and Di joined hands and smiled pleasantly. While Mary Vance wore a grin that was three sizes to big for her face.

…He was so proud of himself." Faith Finished, "He was just so proud that he had surprised us."

"He was, I remember when he crawled back into bed he said he had a surprise for me and for my next birthday he gave me that picture in a beautiful frame, I hung it above the fire place between Gog and Magog. And then you broke the frame and nearly decapitated Magog," Anne pointed at Shirley.

"Sorry mummy," he cowered and backed towards the corner of the room knocking a book off of the shelf. A piece of paper fell from its' pages onto the floor. Shirley bent to pick it up, "Mummy, this envelope has your name on it."

"Let me see that," she bent and picked up the book, and without looking at it handed it to Jem. She took the envelope from Shirley's hand and gasped.

"What is it mummy?" Nan asked as she crept towards her.

"Jem, what book is that?" Anne had turned pale when she realized whose handwriting had scribbled her name on the envelope.

"It's Tennyson," he said not even glancing at the book.

"This is from your father." The children all audibly inhaled.

"When did he write it?" Faith finally managed to gasp.

"The night before he died," Jem said matter-of-factly.

"What does it say, mummy?" Rilla's eyes were clouding over.

"Well…" Anne began reading…

"_Dear Jem, Nan, Di, Rilla, Shirley, and my darling Anne-Girl," _Anne read, _"There are so many things I need to tell you, things I need you to know before I leave, yet, I can't bring myself to say out loud that I am dying. I had Jem help me downstairs today to sit in the parlor and hold conference with Gog and Magog," _Anne pause and looked at Jem who stood blushing before her. "_Don't blame Jem, it was all me, I made him help me out of bed even though I knew I should stay there. I wanted to feel the warmth from the parlor fireplace one last time. I wanted to write to you one last note, a goodbye that I can never make myself actually say out loud. As Walter said, 'the Piper will pipe me west tomorrow,' I can't hold on any longer. Today, for the first time in weeks, I felt better, so much so that I know the end is near. 'The calm before the storm,' so to speak. _

"_Queen-Anne I know that you won't want to stay in the Glen once I've gone. That is why I talked to Davy. Yes, I talked to him and I stand behind your decision, for I know you will go to Green Gables. And don't worry my Anne-Girl Ingleside will be in good hands. Jem and Faith will love it and take care of it just as we have always done. They will be good to it and the laughter of our Grandchildren will echo through the rooms. Ingleside will continue to be a happy house. I placed this note in your book of Tennyson because I knew you would take it with you and would soon find it. _

"_Jem, Thank you for your help this afternoon. I know it wasn't easy for you to get this tired old man down those stairs but I appreciate it! I am so proud of you! My son the doctor. Please take care of my practice. I know I don't even have to say that for you will anyway. I love you so much, little Jem, never for a moment doubt how much I love you. Even now on this great journey I am about to embark on, know that I love you, my boy. The very first medical bag I ever owned is sitting on the bookcase in my office. It is yours now. Keep it as a momento of a man who loved you with all his heart. Take care of Ingleside and my grandchildren and tell them that I love them all. And Jem, you are the man of the family now so watch out for your sisters and mother and Shirley too. I love you son," _The tears that had been hovering in Jem's eyes burst forward and Faith cradled him in her arms as he wept.

"_Nan and Di-_ _I am so proud of you both! Do you know how proud? I don't even know if I can explain how proud nor how much I love you. Did I ever tell you about the night you were born? Your mother was so happy to have twins! She said they were a blessing. I was so scared, that's right I was scared, when they told me that I was the father of twins. Twin girls, no less. That meant two times the dresses, two times the ribbons, and two times the beaux (and that scared me the most). It was not until I held you both in my arms that I knew it was two times the blessings. You are so special, my darling Anne. I believe that is the first time I have ever referred to you as Anne in your life. Funny, how it arrived at the end of mine. I love you Nan! And my sweet little Di Your mother was so terrified when you began to sprout red hair on that little bald-head of yours, but I was thrilled. You let me glimpse your mother as a child. . I love you and your red hair-no matter what you think of it. _

"_Shirley-My little pilot-When you went off to fight in the war I was so proud, my son the fighter pilot. Not too many fathers can say that. When you went off to Redmond I was so proud because you were extending your education. And then when you went back to Redmond to teach I was so proud because you were helping others extend theirs. Please know that I love you and am still proud. For you are teaching the leaders of tomorrow, and the scientists, and the fighter pilots, and the poets, and the writers, and the doctors… I hope that all of life's blessings enter your life. I know that you have convinced yourself that there is no one out there for you. Keep your eye's open Shirley, you shall find her. You have not lived until you have loved and you will, yes I see love in your future. Keep an eye on your sisters and Jem for me, Shirley. Please, stop in on your mother once in awhile too, she will need you more than ever. Make sure she is happy. I love you son!_

"_Bertha-Kitten-I know how you longed to be called 'Bertha' when you were a child. I don't know if it is still so, but I thought I would try it out once. It doesn't seem to fit at all and so I must start this section of my note over again. Rilla-Ah, that's more like it. I love you Rilla. My baby. Do you remember how you laid in my lap when I told you that Walter had perished? I do and although that day was the worst day of my life, that is my favorite memory of you, kitten. That is the last time you let me treat you as a child as a little girl. But, know this Rilla, you will always be a pudgy little baby in my eyes. You are my baby, my youngest. In my mind you will never grow from that first moment I held you. Tell your children that I love them! Rilla I love you so much and I am so proud of you!_

_Faith, Jerry, and Kennith-I have known you all from the time you were children and I have watched you grow right alongside my own children and I couldn't love you anymore if you were my own flesh and blood. I have one last favor to ask of you, it is a large order but I think that you will have no problem with it. (And this goes for you too Philip) Please take care of my babies. Faith look out for Jem and make sure he doesn't work too hard. Jerry take care of Nan. Philip guard and look out for Di. And Kennith she may be Rilla-your-Rilla but she is still my baby and please take care of her. And all of you tell my grandchildren that I love them!_

"_Finally my own dear Annest-of-Annes- Don't cry for me, Anne. I led a good life, a wonderful life once you entered into it. I have loved you since the first moment I saw you. I have one last gift for you Anne-Girl, it is dark green box and it is hidden under our bed. Do you know what is in it? I'm sure you don't so I shall tell you. There is a flower, an old paper rose, that you wore to a concert we staged in Avonlea, there is a dance card that you thought a mysterious stranger stole, but no, I took it, there is a piece of black fabric. I'm sure you have no idea what that could be so I will explain. Do you remember the day you started out as the Lily Maid and wound up 'fishing for lake trout' in the lake of shinning waters? Well, when you climbed out of my dory you snagged the piano cover you carried on a loose nail and I kept that piece of fabric. There is a piece of the slate you smashed over my head, I think the bump is still there. Are you smiling yet Queen-Anne? I hope so. I love your smiles. There is a faded old journal I have written in at all the great moments in our lives. When each of the children was born. The night before we were married. Our first night at Ingleside. The very first entry is from when we stood at the gate to Green Gables, the first time you held out your hand to me as a friend. I knew then and there that our futures were linked that we were meant to be. I even wrote an entry the day after we were married, after the first night we spent together, the first night we made love. I had planned on giving it to you on our 50th__ wedding anniversary. I am so sorry we only made 49. I was trying to hold on. It would have been 50 years next spring. One more year. I only had one year to go but I just couldn't. I was so tired and I am so sorry. I love you with all my heart, soul, body, every fiber of me. Queen-Anne, do you know how much I love you? Do you know that with every beat my old heart whispers your name? It always has. It always will. I want you to know that I will wait for you on the path to the hereafter, please don't hurry, I will be there. I will be watching you even from Heaven. Enjoy our grandchildren. Tell them that I am sorry I could not stay any longer. Tell them that Grandpa Gil loves them so much. Don't rush through the rest of your years, yes I see years yet for you. I will happily wait. This I promise you. I love you, I love you so much, I love your hair, and your eyes, your determination, your stubbornness, and most of all I love the way you love me. You are my love, my life, my forever," _Anne paused and wiped the tears form her eyes and off the page, _"You know that I don't often cry Anne-Girl but in writing this I have shed buckets of tears. I'm sorry that some of the words are smudged but my energy is failing me and I feel too weak to copy this over again. Gog and Magog are giving me a look that says it is time for me to go back to our bed, for my last night with you, Anne. Please tell the children that I love then and all the grandchildren too. Carrots, I love you more than life itself. And so good-bye my darling Anne-Girl, I shall see you soon on that path in the sky. Around that last bend in your road I will be standing with arms outstretched waiting for you, my own true love, my Anne-Girl, my Queen. All my love-Gil" _As Anne finished she surveyed the room she saw not a dry eye. Her own vision was blurry from tears. Ingleside seemed strangely empty to her despite the people around her.

"Well, I suppose it is time I got going. I need to start now if I plan to make Avonlea by sunset. Is the car ready Jem?" She broke the silence.

"Yes, mummy, I'll put this box of photos in now, then we can go," Jem went to pick up the box but Kennith and Jerry grabbed it first.

"We'll do it. You stay here," Kennith said and laid a tender hand on his friend's shoulder.

"I'll help," Philip offered.

"Me too," Faith wanted an excuse to leave the family alone.

"I guess this is good-bye then but I will see you all soon," She rose from her perch on the couch, "I hope you all know how much your father loved you." Tear stained faces started nodding up and down, "I hope you know how much I love you."

"We know mummy," Di said and ran towards her mother.

"We love you too!" Shirley cooed.

Soon all the Blythe children were hugging their mother and then shouting goodbye as Anne and Jem got into the car. Jem reached his arm into the backseat of his father's old car and pulled a bouquet of freshly plucked mayflowers from a box on the floor, "The very first ones of the spring, just like always. I picked them just for you."

Anne looked at her son, _"all grown up, and he still brings me mayflowers faithfully,"_ she thought but what she said as she buried her face in the blossoms was, "This is just another bend in my road, Jem darling. Just another bendand you will bring me mayflowers next year too?"

"Of course mummy," He smiled, "And all the years after too. I promise."


End file.
